Pokemon Adventures!
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: A young trainer is starting his journey in the Kanto Region. What will happen to him durinng this journey? Read and find out. (My first Pokemon journey story, so...NO FLAMES!)


**Wasssuuupppp!**

**DA33 here, bringing you a brand new adventure. I've been planning to do this for a while now, and I just decided to start now. I will try to make this journey like the anime, with different adventures happening every episode, having it go in seasons. **

**This is gonna be my first Pokemon journey story, so don't be too rough and NO FLAMES!**

**Let's get it started!**

**000**

In Pallet Town, in a medium sized house, a new beginning will soon take place.

"Zach Leroy Trenton, you're gonna be late!" yelled a voice.

Upstairs, in a bedroom, a young boy was sleeping peacefully until the voice rang out again.

"Zach!" the voice shouted again.

The boy groaned and rose up from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly.

"Zach!" the voice shouted again.

Zach got up and opened his door. "What do you want mom?!" he yelled down the stairs.

"You're gonna be late in seeing Professor Oak and getting your first Pokemon!" his mother yelled back.

Zach's eyes widened as he quickly ran down the stairs, only to be stopped by his mother.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I've got to go before the Pokemon are all gone!" shouted Zachary.

"Zach, you are not leaving this house looking like that!"

"What's wrong with how I look?" asked Zach.

Zach had on a set of blue pajamas with Pokeballs decorated all over them. His socks were matted and worn out, and his black spiky hair, which included a light blue highlight, was messy.

His mom looked at him up and down. "Get changed!"

Zach sighed in defeat and ran back up the stairs. He ran into the bathroom and quickly got into the shower. After about 20 minutes, he felt that he was clean enough to exit. He went to the sink and brushed his teeth thoroughly before gargling with mouthwash and running back into his room.

He pulled out his drawers and slipped on some boxers and cargo pants. He slipped on his favorite green shirt and put his gray striped hoodie on while also slipping on his blue Nikes. He grabbed his hat off of his closet door, put it on backwards and ran back down the stairs, only to be stopped by his mother again.

"What is it now, mom?" Zach asked, anxious to leave.

"Have you decided what Pokemon you're gonna choose?"

"Well, Bulbasaur was my first choice, but I'm worried that because it's part Poison-type, I might get poisoned or something."

"What about Charmander?"

"Mom…everyone picks Charmander, just so they can have Charizard", explained Zach. "As much as I love Charizard, I have to say no."

"Well, I guess you know who you want then", said his mother with a smile.

"Yep", said Zach as he ran out of his house.

His mother watched him leave and chuckled. "That little rascal, I can't believe that today he's gonna start his journey. I better pack for him."

**000**

Zach was running towards Professor Oak's laboratory and just as he made it to the door-

_BAM!_

Someone opened the door; striking his head and making him fall backwards. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see who it was.

The person in front of him was male, had maroon hair combed into a fohawk and a tan face. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans and wearing blue Converse shoes.

"Well, if it isn't Zachary", said the boy. "Finally decided to start after two more years, huh?"

Zach sighed and stood up. "It's Zach, Devon; and the only reason I started now was so I could get somewhat stronger as a human being."

"What are you? A hippie?" asked Devon.

"No, I'm not, I just wanted to get stronger. So what are you doing here?" asked Zach.

"I just got my Charmander", said Devon, taking out a Pokeball.

"Cool, can I see it?" asked Zach, reaching for the Pokeball.

"No way, Zachary, I'm gonna dominate all of the battles I have with this little guy and I don't want your loser-ness to rub off on him", said Devon yanking the ball away. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

Zach frowned as Devon walked off. When Devon was out of sight, Zach went inside the laboratory and was met by an elder.

He had a smile on his face, gray hair, and he was wearing a burgundy shirt covered by a white lab coat and a pair of khaki pants, along with a pair of loafers.

"Hey Professor Oak", greeted Zach.

"Zach! Long time, no see", said Professor Oak cheerily. "Are you ready to choose your starter Pokemon?"

"Yes", said Zach with a nod.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that we're out of Bulbasaur and Devon just got the last Charmander. The only Pokemon we haven't run out of is Squirtle, but there's only one more left", said Professor Oak.

Zach felt his heart skip a beat. "Professor, I've gotta have your last Squirtle!"

"Oh, you really want it?" asked Professor Oak. "I thought you'd want a Charmander or Bulbasaur."

"Professor, please, I want the Squirtle", begged Zach.

Professor Oak chuckled and gave in. "Alright Zach, you will be responsible for this Squirtle", he said, handing Zach a Pokeball.

Zach smiled and tossed the ball into the air, releasing the Water-type starter.

"Squirtle-Squirt"

"Wow, it's so cool", said Zach, before lowering himself to his partner's level. "Hi there little guy, I'm your new trainer."

"Squirtle?" the Squirtle cocked its head in confusion.

"Zach, me and a few researchers have been developing a special earpiece that allows you to understand what Pokemon are saying", said Professor Oak.

"Wow, that's amazing", said Zach.

"So, I'm asking you, do you want to take one of these earpieces?" asked Professor Oak, holding a miniature earpiece.

"You bet!" said Zach.

"Okay then", said Professor, handing Zach the earpiece.

Zach put the earpiece in its proper place and turned towards his new Squirtle. "Hello."

"Hi", he heard.

He saw his Squirtle smiling at him. "I'm your new trainer, and we're gonna be best friends, alright?"

"Really?" asked Squirtle before giving Zach a confident look. "Awesome!"

Zach chuckled. "Now, what's your name?"

"Um…I don't know, I don't think I even have one", said Squirtle.

"Well…how about I name you Jet?" asked Zach.

"Wow, that's a cool name, thanks master", said Jet.

"Please Jet, call me Zach", said Zach with a smile.

"Alright Zach", said Professor Oak, making Zach stand up and turn around towards him, with Jet hopping on his shoulder. "I want to give you these-"

Professor Oak gave Zach a Pokedex, along with five other Pokeballs.

"Zach, I want you to start filling up that Pokedex for me", said Professor Oak.

"Really?" asked Zach, stupefied. "Professor Oak, this is really an honor."

"No problem Zach, now I just need to explain a couple things to you-"

"That as I grow, my Pokemon grow with me, I can only take six Pokemon with me at a time, and every time I catch a new Pokemon, I'll have to either send it or one of my other Pokemon back to you", said Zach, astounding Professor Oak. "I'm gonna be getting gym badges when I challenge the gym leaders in the different cities and when I get them all I'll be eligible for the Indigo League."

"How did you know?"

"My friend Kodi told me before he went on his own journey two years ago."

"Hmm…well you seem to understand everything perfectly then", said Professor Oak. "Good luck to you."

Zach smiled. "Thanks Professor." He turned to his partner. "Ready to go Jet?"

"You bet", said Jet, fist pumping.

Zach ran out of the lab and made his way back home.

**000**

When they made it back, Zach opened the door and walked into the kitchen. He saw his mother sitting at the table, doing her daily crossword.

"Hey mom", greeted Zach.

"Hey sweetie, did you get your starter?" she asked.

"Yep right here", said Zach, pointing to Jet.

"Hi", said Jet, waving.

"Hello to you to", she said back, waving. "I'm Khristiana, Zach's mother."

"Hello Zach's mom", said Jet, smiling.

Khristiana saw Jet smile and took it as a good sign.

"Oh, and mom, guess what?"

"What?"

"Professor Oak gave me a Pokemon translator earpiece so that I could understand Pokemon", said Zach.

"Oh really? That's great", said Khristiana.

"Yeah, now I can understand all of these little guys", said Zach, tickling under Jet's chin.

"Well baby, it's about time for you to go, don't you think?" asked Khristiana with a chuckle.

"Already? Uh…okay" said Zach. "I'm just gonna go pack now."

"No need", said Khristiana, handing him a large backpack.

"Oh, well thanks mom", said Zach, throwing his backpack over his back. He headed for the door, followed by his mother.

"I packed you extra shirts and underwear, and I packed you plenty of pants and your pajamas."

Jet snickered as Zach chuckled nervously.

"Uh…thanks mom", said Zach, sheepishly.

Khristiana hugged Zach and kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

"Thanks mom", said Zach as he exited his house once again.

He ran towards route 1, so he and Jet can start their brand new adventure.

"I miss him already", Khristiana said under her breath.

**000**

"Well Jet, here we go, we're about to start our adventure together", said Zach. "You ready buddy?"

"Heck yeah!" said Jet, smiling.

"Well, then, let's go!" Zach said as he ran towards the pathway.

**000**

**Well, this is just the beginning for those two. I know that I didn't get enough info about Jet, but all of the extra adventures and details will be revealed in the next episodes, which will air…whenever I feel like it. Stay awesome guys, BYE!**


End file.
